L4D Immune
by AlwaysInevitable
Summary: Four friends fight for survival against the outbreak of the Rage virus... With their families dead they are just trying to survive. Is there anyone else left? Warning may contain-Violence-Language-Sexual Content-depictions of violence involving teens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Uknown Journal entry (evidence note 342768470 evidence locker 123 incident #27384-

Feb. 13 2009

OMG! Like tomorrow is like totally valentines day! I like hope to gaaawd that Tommy gives me a valentine!! He is soooooooooooooooo HOT!! Tracy said Bobby is going to get me one like soooooooo gross!! Hes been like stalking me ugh today he followed me home and im like STALKER for real! So weird! Speaking of like weird my dad got like bitten today! He didn't really tell me wat happened something in the lab or whatever but its like bleeding all over the place he said maybe ill have to drive him to the hospital (I LOVE his BMW :D) so its like totally cool to me…. Weird hes like moaning mom must be like messing with his arm again. Ugh well ill prob write down all the weird stuff that was going on today when I get back from the hospital sounds like he wants to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Feb. 14 and Jon was pretty psyched. Hell he was pretty damned scared too. He finally found the courage to ask her out. He had bought a really nice card, which he now clutched in his hand as he walked through the hallway of the school. He was trying to figure out the best thing to say when the bell rang. He caught a fleeting glimpse of her as the hallway flooded with students. Jon just pushed ahead determination in his mind. As he broke through the crowd he saw her. His heart leapt in his chest. He sped up his pace as she turned and spotted him.

"Hey Jon!" she shouted. "Happy Valentines day!"

"Hey Jaz!" I answered back, "I uh… made something uh… for-"

A scream from behind caught their attention. Turning around Jon witnessed a crowd of students backing away and forming a circle. In the middle were two girls savagely fighting. A blonde had a brunette pinned on the ground and was punching, biting, and scratching the girl beneath her. The brunette tried to scream but the blonde's savage attack prevented her from making much noise. The blonde began to shout and began scratching the brunettes face. Finally a teacher broke through the circle.

Stop this you doing?! Stop this immedi-"

The blonde whipped around and grabbed the teacher. She threw him against the locker and reared back her head. She let out a piercing scream and latched her mouth around the teacher's throat. Everyone watched in horror as she snapped her head back and ripped out his throat. Blood spewed from the opening coating anyone that was unfortunately close. A huge jock wearing his letterman stepped over to her.

"Lacy what the hell are you doing!" he said. He reached to grab her, she spun around and jumped for him. "What the hell!?" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders. He swung her into the lockers trying to get her off. Everyone flinched as the blonde's head sickly cracked into the lockers. Her head snapped sideways and she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god… I didn't do that on purpose she was…. She was coming straight at me…I didn't mean to swing her so hard…" he slumped to the ground against the lockers.

"Holy shit dude you killed her she's dead!" A kid who had crouched down to examine the girl's body blamed.

The Jock burst into tears, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill her!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jon thought. He stood there motionless just like everyone else watching these crazy events unfold. The teacher had stopped moving and there were a dozen people on the edge of the crowd with cell phones in their hands.

"Nine-one-one won't answer its busy!" Someone shouted. "Same for me!" Another answered.

"Holy shit some big shit is going down for the fucking ambulance to not even answer their damn phones!" A skinny guy wearing a hat started to panic. "He's right we gotta get the hell out of here I'm going home, fuck school!" Another kid said.

Jasmine walked past Jon and headed towards the middle of the crowd. "Hey don't go over there!" Jon said to no avail. Jasmine continued walking, " I think that's my friend!"

Jon assumed she was talking about the brunette who also lay motionless on the floor. How she could recognize her was beyond him. Her face and arms were disfigured bloody messes and her chest was completely soaked in blood. It seemed the only thing untouched was her legs. Which were bent at weird angles. His stomach turned over and he almost threw up. The brunette's legs twitched.

"Hey someone help me with Felicity I think she's still alive!" Jasmine shouted.

Jon didn't feel right about her going over there. He didn't quite understand why but something was out of place, well other than the dead bodies lying in the middle of the hallway. Maybe he just cared for her and didn't want something like that to happen to her or maybe his brain understood what was about to happen but something forced his legs to propel him towards her.

"Jaz get the hell away from her!"

The brunette jumped up and landed on her feet. She spun around and stared at Jasmine. "RUN!!!" Jon shouted desperately.

Jasmine just stood there staring at her friend. "Felicity what's wrong with you? Are you ok? You shouldn't be mov-" At that instant Felicity jumped for Jasmine.

Jon reached them just in time and grabbed Felicity. At his touch she spun around and jumped on him. With surprising force in her frail body she pushed Jon into the wall and started slamming his head into the tan colored plaster. Pain burst through his head at each strike and the pain was unbearable. He tried to push her off but she was way too strong. It was odd that this girl who weighed no more than a hundred could hold him against the wall when Jon could easily bench her weight without a second thought. Felicity reared her head back, "She's doing the same thing as the blonde chick!" Jon thought. He fumbled in his pockets for something to defend himself as Felicity reared back and screamed. He found a pen and flicked it up as soon as she snapped her head down. Not noticing the pen at all she shot her mouth down towards his neck. The pen stabbed into her eye going straight through deeper and deeper as the momentum of her attack carried it. Finally it struck something and stopped her in her tracks. Her blood red eye stared at Jon before he pushed her limp body off of him. Felicity fell to the floor with a sick splat.

"Oh my god…I killed her…" Jon whispered.

"…. I didn't feel anything…" He thought. "No remorse no anger… no regret no satisfaction… aren't you supposed to feel something when you kill somebody?"

At that point Jasmine ran up too Jon. "Thank you so much….what was wrong with her Felicity would never hurt anyone…She had the kindest eyes, but when I saw her…That wasn't her! Felicity's eyes would never be like that!"

A figure rose up next to Jon. It jumped on a student and started ripping them to shreds. Jon turned at the commotion to see the teacher still throatless thrashing a freshman with his hands and teeth.

"What the hell?!?! His throat is gone how can he do that!" Jon's classmate yelled.

"Jaz listen… look at me," Jon grabbed her chin and pulled it to face him. "We need to leave now ok?" She nodded her head up and down and grabbed his hand. Jon felt the blood rush to his face. He had never held her hands before. He banished the thoughts and started pulling through the crowd. It was getting very difficult as people started running around screaming and terrified. Within five minutes the hallway had been thrown into complete chaos as the guy mauled by the throatless teacher had jumped onto another student. Jon and Jasmine kept pushing through the mob trying to get to the exit doors. Unfortunately for them everyone else was trying to do the same. Some kids fell a few feet away from Jon and were instantly swept over by the crowd. They had almost made it out when the crowd in front started to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Jon cursed as people started shoving past him in the opposite direction.

"Those crazy mother fuckers are outside!!" Some kid screamed.

"What the hell?!?" Jon repeated. He knew going the opposite way was futile so he turned to the side. He saw a classroom door and ran towards it. He pulled Jasmine through the sea of people. He shoved open the door and pulled Jasmine through.

Jon turned to shut the door. He stood for a few seconds watching the students scream past, some being pounced upon by the crazy people that came from outside. Suddenly a face caught his attention.

"Brad!!!" Jon screamed. By some miracle the sound made it too his good friends ears. Brad turned and pointed at Jon. Next to him was Brad's girlfriend Karen. Both were some of Jon's closest and best friends. "Get your ass over here!!" Jon shouted again.

They pushed through the crowd and jumped through the doorway. Jon shut the door after him. He locked both locks and turned back to his friends. "Glad you made it." He said with a slightly exasperated tone. "Glad we did too." Brad answered with that sly smile he always used. "Now what the hell is going on??" He asked suddenly serious. "Heh. No fricken clue." Jon chuckled.

-BAM-

The door splintered down the middle.

"What was that?!?" Brad asked.

Jon looked at him, "Something big…"


	3. Chapter 3

L4D -Immune- Chapter 3

"Uhh Brad we need something to block this door!" I shouted.

"Help me move this lab table!" he answered. That was when I realized we were in the biology lab at my high school. "Great the lab tables are wickedly heavy but they are strong!" I thought. I ran to help Brad. The door impacted again and pieces flew off.

"Hey we don't have much time guys hurry up!" Jasmine yelled over the screams outside the door.

It sounded like everything had gone to hell outside and I definitely did not want to know why. Something freaky was happening at this school. I wondered if it was going on anywhere else. "It's just like _28 Days Later_. Fricken zombies and shit running all over the place. God I hope it's not like that… then we are all screwed"

Me and Brad grunted as we shoved the lab table against the door. I stepped back impressed at my strength. My smile faded away, the top half of the door remained. The lab table did not cover the whole door.

"Well I still don't think they will be able to get in the door is pretty heavy as it-" My sentence was cut short as an arm burst through the top half of the door. The girls screamed. I finished my sentence with, "Holy shit!" The arm drug itself all the way down through the wood and started clawing at the table. Karen began to cry.

"What the hell are we going to do now?!?" Brad shouted. More arms burst through the door and started flailing around.

"Uhh… RUN!" I shouted. I started for the window. On the way I grabbed Jaz. She had shrunk down beside Karen and had tears in her eyes. She was being strong though. I have never seen her cry… She has always been so happy. Maybe that's one of the reasons so many other guys like her… "I can't think of that stuff now." I chided myself. So I picked her up and looked at her.

"Hey Jaz ill lower you out of the window. Ok?"

She studied me with her eyes before nodding her head. I ran to the closet and found what I knew was in there. On the floor lay a heap of extension cord. "Heh, watching the teacher sure does pay off sometimes I guess." I grabbed it and ran back into the room. The arms had started to push the table out of the way. Luckily, it was still a struggle for them. It definitely bought them a little bit more time.

"Jon we have a little problem outside." Brad whispered as I approached the window.

I turned to look for Karen and Jasmine. Jasmine was tying the cord around Karen and herself. I turned back to the window.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Well other than the hundreds of those monsters outside well nothing…"

I peered through the window down two stories to the entrance of the school and the parking lot. The zombie-like people ran through the street and were attacking anyone who couldn't run faster. This turned out to be very few.

"Oh shit those guys move fast…" Brad whispered to me.

"They're almost through guys! We need to move now!" I heard Jasmine shout.

Ok time was running out what could we do…What could I do… "Hey you think those things get hurt by fire?" I asked Brad. "We have a crap load of chemicals in the back I'm sure we could use."

"Good idea, we can make some good old fashioned Molotov cocktails." Brad smiled. A minute later we had made two relatively large explosive toys out of some chemicals called acetone and benzene. They looked pretty wicked I had to admit. I ran back to the window. Karen and Jasmine started to hit the arms with chairs trying their best to keep those monsters at bay. I lit the portable Bunsen burner from the supply closet and lit the end of the rag stuffed inside the bottle.

"Ok now these things don't work unless you burst the bottle." I stated just as I threw the bottle out the window. It landed about twenty feet from the building in the dirt. The zombies turned at the noise we made. They started running full tilt towards the building.

"Nice, yours didn't even bust" Brad snickered. "Watch this!" He chucked his bottle out of the window. It flew straight into my bottle. They both blew open and sprayed flaming chemicals all over the onrushing horde of monsters. They burst into flame.

"Yea! Great shot!" I applauded. Brad always was the better athlete always beating me at games of football and soccer. Brad's smile faded and turned into a frown. He pointed back out the window.

I looked out to the sea of flaming zombies under the window next to the building. "Guess fire doesn't really bother them…" I whispered completely disappointed. That was our only escape plan, what the hell are we going to do now…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Immune-

They had decided to climb down the side of the building to the first floor. I did not think it was the best idea but hey, it was better then getting mauled by those things busting down the door, or jumping into the flaming ones below.

"Oh well, could be worse…" Jasmine whispered.

"Thanks…" I said, disappoint heavy in my statement. We were tied extremely close together with the extension cord. I was of course enjoying it, maybe a little too much, but she probably was angry.

"Her frown turned into a smile as she laughed, "I'm only joking!"

I have to say I felt relieved. I was worried she would be disgusted with me. There is still hope for us left I thought… Maybe…As long as we do not die.

Jasmine continued to laugh at her joke, wiggling in the makeshift harness.

"Jasmine if you keep wiggling around your going to fall out of the harn-" She slipped out before I could finish my sentence.

"Jon help!"

"Grab my hand!" I shouted as she fell. I threw my hands down for her. I managed to grab her hoodie and clutched it with both fists. "I got you!" Then her hoodie ripped. She screamed the whole way down. She landed after falling a floor and a half on her ankle, immediately crumpling to the ground. The flaming zombies surrounded her about to attack.

"Hey you stupid motherfuckers! Take this!" Brad chucked a glass beaker at the head of the lead zombie. It shattered on his skull momentarily catching its attention. He threw more continuing to grab the other zombie's attention.

"I've got to get her!" Pulling out my penknife, I flipped it open and started sawing at the power cord. My heart was racing and my thoughts flew by a million miles a second. "It was all my fault she fell! She is going to die because of me! I knew I should've tied it tighter made sure it wasn't loose! Its all my fault! It's all my fau-"

The rest of the harness snapped and I was suddenly falling through the air. I hit the ground and my back exploded with pain. I couldn't breathe. The wind must've been knocked out of me. I blinked my eyes trying to focus on where I was. I spotted Jaz crawling away from the rapidly increasing mob. The infected students turned and spotted me. They broke off into a full run towards me, covering the distance in only a few seconds. I tried to get up but only made it halfway before they were on top of me ripping and biting at my body. Pain burned through my arms and legs like fire. I tried to push them off but they were strong. A lot stronger than I could have imagined. They were pushing the air out of my lungs with every attack. I opened my eyes to look for a way out a glimpse of anything other than these monsters. I was forced to lift my arms to block the punches flying for my eyes. I had seen something though. I jumped forward grabbing the belt of the school resource officer. I flipped his gun out of the holster and turned it around in my hand.

I squeezed the trigger and the gun leapt in my hand. The bullet flew through the air and hit the nearest zombie in the eye. I saw a spray of brain matter, blood, and bone erupt out of the exit wound in the back of its head. I kept squeezing the trigger shutting my eyes as gore splattered all over me. The slide finally clicked back and locked. I was out of bullets.

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't feel anything hitting or scratching me. My eyes focused and I looked at the students I had just slaughtered. I didn't feel anything. They were just a barrier keeping me from my objective. Looking up I watched as an infected from the parking lot took off towards Jaz. I jumped up adrenaline filled my blood. I ran intercepting the zombie. I swung the butt of the pistol with all my strength. It smacked into the side of its head crushing the skull. Blood sprayed from his nose and mouth as it fell to the ground. I ran to Jasmine picking her up.

"Its alright I've got you now. I'm sorry for letting you fall…"

She looked at me smiling, "It's not your fault thank you so much for saving my life."

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I looked over the many scratches and cuts over her arms and legs.

"Yea but my ankle is really hurting, I may have sprained it." She replied clearly in pain. "Just leave me you have to get out of here these people are crazy… I'll just slow you down."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I will never let you die to one of those motherfuckers…" I promised her.

"Thank you… Yanow there is something I want to tell you."

It sounded important but I also spotted more infected people noticing us. "What is it?" I asked her quickly.

"Well… never mind. It's not important."

"Yes it is please tell me…" I urged her.

"Well…-"

"Hey! Take this lets get the hell out of here!" Brad shouted as he ran up and tossed me a clip.

I turned to him. Dropping the spent clip out of the pistol, I slapped the fresh one home and dropped the slide. I felt the satisfying click as a new round entered the chamber.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" I asked my friend.


	5. Chapter 5

L4D-Immune Chapter 5

)(Archive File #60243281 Evidence #438

Operation "Never Let Go"

Serpent City, Nevada

Level Six Restricted

"Eyes for Eyes"

"Teeth for Teeth"

"Truth for Lies"

Audio Transmission from Mayor Facille of Serpent City

"Attention Citizens of Serpent City. I issue a complete evacuation. The disease that is affecting many citizens is extremely contagious. I urge you all to evacuate to the nearest National Guard evacuation area. Do not stay in your homes. The infected are extremely dangerous do not attempt to approach or contact the infected. If bitten or scratched by the infected evacuate to designated National Guard treatment centers for immediate medical examination. At eight o' clock tonight the Secretary of Defense will take complete authority over Serpent City. This will be my last word as mayor. Please everyone evacuate…..Good Luck and Godspeed…..")(

…

We made it too the car… Barely. I slid into the backseat after Jaz. Karen hopped in the front seat and Brad jumped behind the wheel. He slammed the shifter into reverse and screeched out of the lot hitting a few of those things that were chasing us. I watched the rest of the creatures that surrounded the school bolt after us at the sound of the car engine.

"What were these things?" I thought. "There just like the freakin zombies in _28 Days Later_. This shit is scary…"

I looked around at our group. I hope more of my friends survived that crazy shit at school. I'm glad though that Brad and Karen made it. I was ecstatic that Jasmine made it. Maybe the whole zombie thing would help me get a woman. My thoughts disgust me I can't be thinking about those kinds of things. I looked over to Jasmine her hair was matted down with sweat, and her pink top had a large grass stain on the back. It was torn a little bit there also. I turned to Brad and Karen, they looked fine and Brad had that kind of smile that conveyed the sense that everything was perfectly fine. He was holding Karen's hand. I looked at myself my shirt was ripped and I was bleeding in a lot of places. Those zombies had really got me in some places. Suddenly I thought of something, in _28 Days Later_ the people were infected by bites and scratches.... I was going to change into one of those bastards…..

"Stop the car…." I said.

"What??" Everyone said in unison.

"I've been scratched and bitten I'm infected…."

"What how do you know??" Jasmine asked with concern in her eyes.

"It's just like all the zombie movies I've ever seen, you get bitten or scratched and you change and attack your friends. I'm putting you all in danger. I need to get out please pull over!" I answered my, voice escalating.

"Those are just movies! That's not going to happen to you, I know it isn't, those movies are fake, this is the real world!" Jasmine shouted. "We are not leaving you anywhere for those monsters to tear you to shreds!"

"Apparently the rules of The Real World don't apply here! Outside of our car tho- those, Zombies for Christ-sake, are eating everyone we know and I'm going to become one of them! This isn't the real world anymore Jasmine! We have to play by the new rules now…..the old ones are out the window. Please I don't want to hurt you….or you two. Please I'll be fine on my own out there I still have this" I said holding up the officer's gun. "You all should just go on without me if I don't change within the next hour or so ill meet you all at the supermarket outside of town ok? Go check on your families. Meet me there at noon if I'm not there…..Leave find someplace to hide…."

By the time I finished Brad had pulled the car over. The area around the car was clear. I looked at everyone. Brad was looking away and Karen was crying on his shoulder. Jasmine just stared at me tears forming in her eyes. "I can't let you do this…. Its suicide have you seen those things!"She whimpered. "They will kill you…."

"It will be ok…"I replied.

"Be careful bro…I'll seeya at the supermarket." Brad said as he turned around. I wondered if he knew where I was going to go… It seems he did considering where he stopped. The supermarket was just a few miles from here. But that wasn't the only thing close by.

I opened the car door and stepped out. Brad started up the engine and pulled away from the curb. I heard Jasmine begin to cry as they sped away. Then I heard something else. A growl and a moan. "Shit they are here…" I muttered under my breath.

I turned in the opposite direction of the supermarket and started to run.


End file.
